Transaction terminals, such as point of sale (POS) devices, include hardware and software components that facilitate completion of retail transactions for goods and services. Merchants may calculate an amount owed by a customer and present an itemized receipt to the customer for payment. The customer may use the POS device to make the payment to the merchant in exchange for the goods or services. After receiving payment for the goods or services, the merchant may issue a printed or electronic receipt to memorialize the completed transaction.